Sentimientos Humanos
by Dann Sneezy
Summary: Justicia no sabe como manejar aquellas emociones que los humanos suelen sentir. /Oneshot/


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Dragon Age no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran BioWare.

* * *

_**Sentimientos Humanos**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Porque sentir tristeza, felicidad, odio o… Amor, eran cosas que sentían los humanos, él no, él era un espíritu que representaba la justicia, él era Justicia, y como tal, no podía sentir más que deber, deber por el justo y necesitado.

Aunque no pudo evitar sentirse extraño la primera vez que se vio envuelto en un cuerpo humano, y más cuando éste aún conservaba lo que alguna vez había sido aquel hombre, esos sentimientos tan extraños que lo invadían con una calidez indescriptible lo hacían sentirse… Humano, tan humano, pensó él, que sintió que todo de él desaparecería con tanto revoltijo dentro, pero la mano amiga de la joven reina y Guarda lo calmo en esos momentos de aflicción, también sus demás compañeros, con ellos sintió una especie de amor, algo cálido y reconfortable, y como Justicia, supuso que ellos serían algo así como espíritus de lealtad, y tampoco recordó muy bien si aquellos existían, y valoro la amistad, el sentimiento que hasta entonces más había valorado. Los atesoró.

Si alguna vez experimento el amor antes que se diera cuenta, nunca lo supo, experimento si, extrañas sensaciones cada vez que quería dirigirle una palabra a su querida amiga guarda, o cada vez que sus torpes manos se encontraban con las tersas y cálidas de ella, tal vez la amó, tal vez solo la quería, pero eso no lo sabía, porque aquellos eran sentimientos humanos y él apenas los conocía.

Y sentirse humano no le desagrada del todo, porque había tantas cosas que como espíritu nunca las había experimentado, sintió hasta miedo, cuando su cuerpo se descomponía lentamente, temió por él.

Anders le había ofrecido ayuda y él no la rechazo, compartían ideales y aspiraciones, sin duda harían una dupla perfecta, pensó eso y sintió que sería así, pero ahí estaba nuevamente ese sentimiento de incertidumbre al no conocer bien nada de aquellas cosas que libremente sentían los humanos.

Por segunda vez, sintió un revoltijo de sentimientos al encontrarse en un nuevo cuerpo, uno que se movía y respiraba por su propia cuenta, sintió sus sentimientos mezclarse con los del joven rubio y aunque al principio no lo tomo en cuenta, pronto aquello comenzó a preocuparle y notó que al mago también.

Con el transcurso del tiempo conocieron a una joven maga, era hermosa, pensó Anders, es perfecta, se dijo Justicia, y si alguna vez sintió amor, aquella fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta. Nunca supo si los sentimientos del rubio realmente se habían mezclado con los suyos o simplemente amaba a la chica por su propia cuenta. Junto con ella vinieron explosiones de emociones y sentimientos, desde celos cuando ella coqueteaba sin descaro al mago amigo suyo, impotencia por no pertenecer en un plano físico y poder tocarla como Anders lo hacía, y amor… Oh, amor, realmente ella era una distracción para el espíritu que sufría en silencio, pero seguía siendo perfecta.

Ella era algo así como una distracción perfecta, y se lo reclamo al mago, aunque nunca menciono que era "su" distracción, generalizo lo que la chica les hacía sentir a ambos y Anders, sintiéndose culpable porque tal vez Justicia tenía razón, le había prometido tratar de alejarla, cosa que fracaso en el primer intento.

Porque Hawke lo hizo sentir más humano que nunca y aunque odió poder sentir, no negó que le agradaba, porque los sentimientos humanos son tan controversiales y eso lo hacía sentirse vivo.

Y si morir también estaba dentro de aquellos sentimientos, no lo sabía, pero así se sintió cuando Hawke correspondió al rubio mago, cuando pasaron aquella noche juntos, y las muchas otras que le siguieron. Porque si los humanos podían morir y seguir viviendo, él también lo sintió, como si algo se hubiera quebrado dentro de él, y jamás antes se había sentido infeliz, porque hubiera preferido estar en el velo por siempre, porque hubiera preferido desaparecer en el momento dado, se sintió impotente por alguna vez haberse sentido feliz por sentirse humano. Y maldijo la mala suerte de los que se sentían así, maldijo a Anders por ser un suertudo, y maldijo a Hawke por ser tan perfecta… No, mejor no maldecir a la chica, ella no tenía la culpa, tampoco Anders.

Eran esos malditos sentimientos humanos, aquellos que lo habían hecho sentirse vivo, y muerto también. Y si envidia era otro sentimiento, no lo sintió, ¿Quién envidiaría sentirse así? Tal vez si envidio su anterior vida, aquella que sentía tan lejana en el Velo, pero no envidiaba a los humanos.

Prometió proteger a su amada de cualquier peligro que la asechara en el Velo, y aunque le dolió, dejó a Anders a cargo de ella en el plano físico. Porque no podía hacer nada con aquellos sentimientos, más que resignarse.

Él, aunque no quisiera, había aceptado y se había acostumbrado a sentirse humano. Porque sentir tristeza, felicidad, odio o… Amor, ya habían formado parte de él, de un espíritu con **sentimientos humanos**.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**¡Hallo! **Tercer fic para este fandom. Quedo bastante Ooc, pero lo importante aquí es el punto de vista de Justicia sobre Hawke y me pareció lindo que sentiría amor por ella, un amor algo imposible, me gusta la pareja de Anders/FemHawke/Justicia, no recuerdo haber leído uno en español, así que hago mi pequeña contribución.

PD: No sé qué me pasa, pero he escrito más de lo que imagine xD Nunca pensé escribir cuatro fic para un fandom, pero bueno, los milagros suelen ocurrir xDD ¡Que el Hacedor los guié!


End file.
